


Give it to me, bro

by vrannia (Dravni)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/vrannia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it to me, bro

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift to J. Hope you enjoyed it.

"Ready?"

"Fuck, yes.  Give it to me, bro."

Harry slowly pulled his fingers from Zayn's body, wiped the excess lube over his cock. With one hand on Zayn's hip, the other lining himself up, he pushed forwards, sliding the head of his cock into Zayn's ass.

Both men groaned.

After a couple of inches, Harry rocked his hips back a little and then bore down again, repeating the action after another couple of inches, and then again, easing his way in, until he was balls deep, resting right up against Zayns backside. He stopped, breathing hard, reveling in the way Zayn's body was enveloping him, slick and hot.

"Oh, fuck that's good. You're so fucking tight. Christ."

Zayn, on hands and knees, started rocking back and forth, repeating the action over and over, his whole body moving a little more each time, fucking himself on Harry's cock.

"Fucking... holy... shit... Jesus, Zayn..."

Harry let his fingers rest on Zayn's hips, holding himself still, looking down to watch Zayn's ass sliding back and forth along his cock. Christ almighty, it was such a beautiful sight, it was almost enough to make a grown man cry.

Zayn pulled forwards until Harry was almost completely out, just the tip still inside, paused for a second, then started rocking back and forth again, this time just fucking the head of Harry's cock.

"Oh god, oh fuck, christ, fuck."

Zayn was panting, muttering words of encouragement, as Harry's vocabulary dwindled to a litany of expletives and profanities.

Harry tipped his head back, eyes closed, mouth open, revelling in the feeling of the rim of Zayn's asshole sliding slick and tight around his cockhead, over and over again.

Suddenly Zayn shoved back hard, burying Harry to the hilt.

"FUCK!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry was dimly aware that he was probably making too much noise, but, really, when a gorgeous guy fucks himself hard onto your dick, what can you do? He grabbed Zayn's hips and shoved forwards, seeing stars and vaguely registering Zayn swearing appreciatively. He started snapping his hips forward, his ass pumping as if his life depended on it.

Harry gripped Zayn's hips tighter as he started fucking harder and faster. He realised that Zayn would have bruises tomorrow. He knew he should care, but right now, with Zayn exhorting him to fuck him harder, faster, fucking hell, Harry, c'mon fuck me! the idea of Zayn being marked was a definite, if unexpected, turn on.

Harry was grunting with the exertion; barely coherent enough to mutter the occasional "yes" as he slammed over and over into Zayn's braced body.

Harry felt Zayn shifting beneath him, slipping forward until his arms gave out and he faceplanted into the pillow, ass still up in the air. The change in pressure had Harry groaning, as Zayn clenched around him.

"Fuck, Harry, right there, like that, fuck, yes, yes, c'mon!"

As Harry kept pounding into him, Zayn started slipping further forward on the bed, until he was flat against it, his groans now muffled by the bedding. Harry fell forward with him, until he was lying flat on Zayn's back with just his ass pumping up and down, still fucking into Zayn as hard and fast as possible. He shoved Zayn's knees apart with his own, grabbed Zayn's hand where they were grabbing handfuls of bedsheet, forcing his fingers between Zayn's, using them to keep himself anchored as his thrusting grew more frantic.

"Christ, yeah, fuck, Zayn, oh fuck oh fuck..."

Now Zayn's cock was trapped between his belly and the bed, every thrust into him was stroke to his cock too. Zayn braced himself as best he could, trapped between Harry's body and the bed, pleasure sparking in his ass and his cock over and over and over again.Zayn wrapped his feet behind Harry's calves, giving Harry the extra leverage to thrust even harder. Harry's head dropped, sweat running down his forehead, as he kept fucking and fucking and fucking into Zayn. Another gasping, desperate, frantic minute and he felt Zayn starting to tighten and clench around him.

Harry tried to find words of encouragement, but could barely manage to do more than grunt.

Zayn's muttered cursing was getting louder and more frantic until, "Yes, god, fuck, I'm coming, YES!," followed by a loud yell that was only slightly muffled by the pillow in which Zayn's face was buried.

The feeling of Zayn's body tensing underneath him, and tightening hard around him, overwhelmed Harry, and he shouted out a loud "Fuck!", as he thrust as hard and deep as he could into Zayn, his orgasm slamming through him. For a few brief moments each of them were frozen, Zayn with his back arched and Harry buried deep, until the first wave eased off, leaving them both of them shivering and shuddering their way through the aftershocks.

For a minute, Harry could do no more than slump down onto Zayn's back as the two of them lay panting and groaning, each man trying to recover his breath and the use of his limbs. Eventually Zayn starting muttering about "can't really breathe, here", and Harry felt himself starting to slip out. With a loud and heartfelt groan, he pulled himself up just enough to pull out with an approximation of control, and, carefully untangling his fingers from Zayn's, he slumped over onto his back.

Another minute of breathing heavily, and he cast a look over at Zayn, who hadn't moved except to turn his head towards Harry.

"OK?"

Zayn gave a slow, fucked-out smile.

"Oh yeah."


End file.
